Change, changing places
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Après la guerre, la Douzième Division hérite de Szayel, pour la plus grande joie de son capitaine. Mal heureusement, au lieu d'être un gentil sujet de test, cet Espada va complètement semer le chaos sur son passage. Mais est-ce si grave ?


**Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas Bleach. Par contre, j'ai plein d'idées idiotes. Et un nouveau clavier. Donc je peux taper plein de trucs, et super vite, c'est le pied ! /racontage de vie.

**Pairing :** Mayuri Kurotsuchi x Szayel Apollo Grantz

**Total :** 1454 mots

**Setting :** AU n°1 : Soul Society a gagné, et les Arrancars ont été attribués à différentes personnes et/ou divisions.  
Itération n°1 : Szayel a été attribué à la Douzième.

**Warning :** bêtise

**Le petit mot de votre sponsor :** comme beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres OS, ils sont basés sur des séances de RP avec les très cools et très chouettes Leikkona et Fuji Kujaku *flatterie intense*. Et donc le blâme est partagé, mouahahahaha ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aime bien le couple Szayel x Mayuri !

* * *

Il arrive parfois aux shinigamis de la Douzième de se demander (du moins, quand ils ne sont pas occupés à une quelconque expérience ou observer les autres à l'aide de leur système de surveillance) ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de leur capitaine quand il a décidé de se faire attribuer un Arrancar. Même pas un Arrancar, un Espada, un des dix meilleurs guerriers d'Aizen, et un scientifique complètement cinglé et un brin lunatique, avec ça. Une espèce de nuisance à cheveux roses et lunettes blanches en os, tout aussi dingue que le capitaine, avec tout aussi peu de morale, et qui en plus a la regrettable habitude de se draper sur tout individu attirant un tant soit peu son attention. Ah ça, depuis que Mayuri Kurotsuchi a ramené à la Division Szayel Apollo Grantz, Octava Espada, la Concubine lubrique, les choses sont devenues un brin... agitées. Mais de toute façon, comme ils le disent tout le temps, personne ne sait ce qui peut bien passer par la tête du capitaine, alors...

Il y a d'abord le fait que si elle est assez grande pour Mayuri, la Division est un peu trop petite pour deux scientifiques fous. Akon et compagnie ne savent pas exactement ce qui est le pire : que les deux s'entendent, et qu'ils mettent en marche quelques forces destructrices pas forcément contrôlables, ou qu'ils se disputent et tentent de s'assassiner à grands coups de sabres et de maladies. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout le monde a très vite compris la marche à suivre : quand Szayel et Mayuri sont dans les murs, il vaut mieux ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires, et, au cas où, faire semblant d'être très très intéressé par une expérience, un rapport ou un écran. La version Douzième division du sifflotement innocent, quoi.

Outre les expériences bizarres et dangereuses, il a bien fallu s'habituer à ce que Szayel trouve (on se demande bien comment) Mayuri attirant, et ait envie de coucher avec lui aux moments et dans les lieux les plus invraisemblables. Et donc, qu'il l'interrompe parfois même au beau milieu d'une expérience, voire d'une conversation pour l'attraper par son haori et l'embrasser lascivement, jusqu'à avoir les lèvres maculées de maquillage, et tant pis pour son interlocuteur. Ils ont appris à s'y faire, comme à trouver Nemu devant la porte du laboratoire et les informant que non, vraiment, non, le capitaine Kurotsuchi n'est pas disponible pendant un bon moment, il vaut mieux revenir dans quelques heures. Déclaration généralement soulignée par des rires et des gémissements qui ne laissent aucun doute sur ce qui se passe. De toute façon, il vaut mieux s'y faire et obtempérer, que d'ouvrir la porte de force et être témoin des ébats des deux scientifiques psychopathes. Et ça, on a beau être de la Douzième, il y a des choses qu'on préfère ignorer.

Et encore, ça, c'est quand ils s'entendent bien. Ce qui malheureusement, ne représente que 60% du temps environ (67% d'après les estimations d'Akon). Le reste du temps, malheureusement, les choses ne vont pas aussi bien. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour que le silence de l'expérience partagée n'éclate en morceaux, et qu'à l'extérieur, les subordonnés passent sur la pointe des pieds en entendant des cris venant du laboratoire, le genre plutôt agressif. Dans des cas pareils, mieux vaut faire profil bas et surtout ne pas intervenir. Neuf fois sur dix, d'ailleurs, c'est la même discussion, encore et toujours. Szayel parle de perfection, Mayuri nie que cela existe, et très vite, ils en sont à se lancer la verrerie à la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de régler l'affaire au champ d'honneur. Tous les shinigamis du Seireitei ont maintenant appris à éviter le terrain d'entraînement n°2 de la Douzième division. On raconte qu'il brille d'inquiétantes lueurs, la nuit, et que quiconque s'en approche est assuré de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Forcément, avec deux scientifiques fous et acharnés qui se battent à coups de poisons et de maladies... Ce n'est pas bien malin, d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils doivent administrer remèdes et antidotes à leurs subordonnés, après. Mais allez donc le leur dire...

Ca pourrait déjà être bien pénible, de devoir supporter les cris, les disputes, le capitaine qui s'envoie en l'air en plein milieu du boulot avec un dingue à cheveux roses, le risque d'attraper la peste ou une maladie encore plus grave, mais il y a pire encore. Szayel dispose non seulement d'appétits sexuels hors du commun (on n'est pas la Concubine lubrique ou la Reine de la luxure pour des prunes), mais ils ne se limitent pas à Mayuri. Tout ce qui est un tant soit peu attirant et/ou intéressant, il fait de son mieux pour mettre sa griffe dessus. Et comme, en tant que Concubine ayant étudié le comportement des humains, des shinigamis, des Hollows et de tout ce qu'il y a entre, il sait parfaitement jouer sur toutes les cordes de la séduction, il n'a aucun mal à mettre à peu près qui il veut dans son lit. Et comme on s'en doute, ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout du goût de Mayuri. Quand Szayel s'en va batifoler ailleurs, ses subordonnés rasent les murs, et bondissent au moindre de ses ordres, tentant même de les devancer. Ou alors ils se cachent dans un recoin (voire même, pour les plus sensibles, dans une autre Division !) en attendant que l'orage passe. C'est assez impressionnant, et effrayant aussi, de voir Mayuri debout devant sa table, en train de manipuler des produits dangereux et du matériel compliqué avec une violence inhabituelle, tout en grognant des imprécations incompréhensibles. Généralement, seule Nemu ose rester à ses côtés, parce qu'elle n'a de toute façon pas peur de lui, et qu'il la réparera si jamais il l'abîme. Les autres retiennent leur souffle et comptent les éprouvettes qui rendent l'âme entre ses doigts osseux et crispés. Jusqu'au retour de Szayel, qui au moins fait l'effort de ne pas revenir encore entouré du parfum d'un autre (ou plusieurs !). Il se contente de se glisser dans le laboratoire, de chasser Nemu qui est bien contente d'échapper au démembrement une fois de plus, et, le cas échéant, de donner à Mayuri les informations sur le reiatsu du pauvre malheureux sur lequel il a jeté son dévolu. Dans ce cas, le capitaine se calme, et ils peuvent reprendre leur Science.

Mais il arrive parfois que Szayel déserte son lit non-conjugal (ou sa table, ou le sol, ou... ils ont depuis longtemps arrêté de faire la liste) pour le simple plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air sans aucun sentiment attaché avec un ou une shinigami intéressant(e). Dans ce cas, le résultat est le même pour la Douzième : le capitaine est d'humeur massacrante, casse la verrerie, et ils ont de vagues envies de mutations dans d'autres Divisions. Quand il revient, Szayel s'enferme dans le laboratoire avec lui, mais au lieu de partager des informations, il se contente de s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets, de prendre les mains de Mayuri truffées d'éclats de verre, malgré les grognements de celui-ci, et de les soigner. Il ne dit rien, il se contente de nettoyer le maquillage, d'ôter les fragments, de bander les plaies. Souvent, ensuite, il garde la main du shinigami dans les siennes, pour la réchauffer, ou il le prend dans ses bras et reste ainsi sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Mayuri se décide à lui adresser la parole. Ca peut prendre des heures, mais la patience, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à Szayel, après avoir passé plus d'un siècle à attendre la mort. Tôt ou tard, le capitaine se dégèle, et les choses peuvent reprendre comme avant.

Non, vraiment, d'avoir adopté un Espada, c'était vraiment une idée à la con, comme le dit uniquement Akon, parce que les autres ont trop peur du capitaine pour oser faire des remarques comme ça à voix haute. Il est bruyant, dérangeant, dérangé, il entraîne le capitaine dans des expériences idiotes, des combats dangereux et des crises de colère ruineuses (le matériel ne pousse pas sur les arbres !), il va traîner un peu partout sous prétexte de collecte d'informations et laisse les autres membres de la Division ramasser les pots cassés, il les oblige à raser les murs en toutes circonstances - mais ça, ça ne change pas trop. Non vraiment, c'est une catastrophe à cheveux roses qui s'est abattue sur eux. Mais quand ils en discutent dans leur repaire aux écrans, là où personne ne peut les entendre, ils se disent que l'arrivée de cette nuisance a quand même réussi à mettre de l'animation et à rendre le capitaine presque humain. C'est toujours une idée idiote, mais parfois, même les idées idiotes (à cheveux roses) ont du bon...

* * *

Mouahahaha pauvre Mayuri !

En ce qui concerne le possible OOC pour Szayel : il s'agit quand même de la Concubine lubrique, qui avale son sabre d'une manière très... suggestive :D Et puis, à passer un siècle en tête-à-tête avec lui-même, il a dû faire le tour complet de la folie, le pauvre, ça a dû le changer... Et puis, hein, on a déjà Mayuri pour faire le scientifique fou :p

Je vous laisse imaginer Nemu appeler Szayel "mère", et je file refaire des bêtises ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Review ? :3


End file.
